A Heart Larger Than A Secret
by MissKatnissSwift
Summary: Sophie asks out Zane, and he accepts. What now? So mired by jealously, Rikki tries to make her ex-boyfriend jealous by dating someone she never thought she'd date: Will. Sprouting love will turn into heartbreak, broken friendships, and war breaking through the gang. More and more, Rikki endangers her secret. Can she fix the torn-up love and friendship she destroyed?


**Author's Note: ****I decided to write this story because Rikki and Zane are my favorite couple and I really wanted to do something that makes them in love again. Plus, this story was one of my first fics, so I decided to delete the old version and came up with a new title and storyline. Well, same storyline, but with more details. I hope you like it. **

* * *

*****Zane's P.O.V.*****

It was a really good morning at the cafe. I had just opened up the doors, and in about five minutes the cafe was flooding with customers. It seemed like the same routine as always: I took customer's orders, Bella and the band rehearsed, and I dried off dishes.

Except for one strange thing. Something I half-and-half didn't and did expect to happen.

It all happened while I was drying off a cup.

Sophie walked up to me.

"Hey, Zane." she said.

"Hi." I said back.

"So…" Sophie was fiddling with her fingers on the counter.

"So what?" I said, sort of getting impatient already.

"Are you doing anything Saturday?" she asked. What was this all about?

"Nope. Cafe closes at six, haven't got anything else to do." I responded.

"Well, if you're not busy–" Sophie began.

"I just said I wasn't." I interrupted. I was seriously getting annoyed right now.

"So do you want to go to that new Italian place?" she asked.

I stopped rubbing the glass with a towel. I slowly moved my eyeballs toward her.

"You mean…" She didn't mean…

"Yeah. A date." I almost dropped the cup.

For a moment I didn't say anything. Was she serious? Us going out? Sane? Sophie and Zane?

"Well?" she said. She tilted her head, smiled without showing her teeth, and blinked fast.

"Uh…" That was all I could say.

"Yes or no?"

After about a good five minutes of me staring and Sophie blinking and smiling, I finally said my answer.

"Okay."

Sophie beamed and practically skipped around to customers.

Why did I say that? Why not no? How in the world would I want to date Sophie? But something about me, well, it…liked Sophie.

Rikki was right. I needed to move on. I hoped she was happy with her son of a bitch.

Will.

But what was I supposed to say to Rikki?

_"Hey Rikki remember when you said I liked Sophie well you where right so goodbye forever." _

Dammit, that was bad.

_"Look, Rikki, I sort of still have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Sophie. So I hope you're happy I moved on. You can have Will all to yourself." _

AAAAUGH! That was bad, too.

Okay, okay. I decided not to say anything to her at all. I won't talk to her. She's not my girlfriend anymore. She dumped me. I don't care if she started dating Nate.

Well, maybe I would…

Look, I was going out with Sophie now. The past is in the past.

* * *

Right before Rikki's closed, I finished pushing in chairs and putting away cups.

Rikki walked into the cafe.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to ask you about Sophie." She responded.

"What about her?"

"Well, the fact that you're dating her."

I looked at Rikki.

"I'm not dating her. We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Well, guess what? She bragged to probably the whole Gold Coast about you and her being in love."

"Look, I agreed to go on a date with her. That's all."

"Zane, why the hell would you date her?"

"Why is it any of your business?" I shouted.

I walked out the door. Rikki followed me.

"You're being crazy, Zane! Sophie is a stuck-up bitch! Are you seriously dating her?"

"Are you seriously trying to be my mom?"

I slammed the doors shut, locked them, and walked far away from her. It wasn't Rikki's problem! She had no business intruding in my moving on.

She wanted me to find another girl, why was she so angry now? She hated Sophie, I get that. Why doesn't she want me to date her?

It doesn't matter. I don't care. I finally found another girl I like, and that is that. No ex of mine will come in and ruin it for me.


End file.
